the_new_gatefandomcom-20200214-history
Volume 1 (Manga)
THE NEW GATE 1 is the first volume of the manga adaptation. Cover Art and Illustration Volume 1 Illustration.png|Illustration. Volume 1 Back Cover.png|Back Cover. Publisher Summary THE NEW GATE―an online game transformed into a life-and-death struggle for its players. Thanks to the valiant efforts of Shin, the most powerful of them all, an end to the game and freedom for everyone seemed within reach. But just moments after Shin defeats the game’s final boss, he finds himself bathed in an unknown light and transported some 500 years into the future of the in-game world. Thrown from a simple game gone wrong into a strange new land, one young swordsman of unrivalled strength is about to embark on a legendary journey! Author Quote "Thank you to everyone who bought Volume 1 of THE NEW GATE! I hope that both light novel readers and newcomers will enjoy this." - Miwa Featured Characters *'Shin': The renowned strongest player of an online game. After beating the death game, he was taken 500 years into the future of the world of The New Gate. *'Millie': A young tigerkin that resides in the town's orphanage. *'Tiera Lucent': The salesclerk of Tsuki no Hokora. Her hair has turned black due to the effect of a strong curse. *'Wilhelm Avis': An adventurer who wields the legendary spear . Surprisingly helpful and caring. *'Barlux Heim': Guildmaster of Bayreuth's adventurer's guild. Former S rank adventurer. *'Els Balt': Originally from the same village as Tiera. Works as an adventurer and a receptionist. *'Celica Lindotte': Adventurers guild receptionist. The older twin. A serious and capable older sister. *'Cilica Lindotte':Adventurers guild receptionist. The younger twin. Her main trait is her long ponytail. *'Beid': Town guard of the Bayreuth Kingdom. *'Skull-Face Jack (Unique)': A mysterious monster wielding a holy sword. Chapters |-|Chapter 1= Chapter 1 (Manga).png|Title Page. Shin beats the final boss.png|Shin defeats the final boss of the death game. The Gate Opens.png|Unable to log out, Shin gets warped through the gate. Shin goes home.png|Shin tries to find his way back home. ;Summary: Shin battles the final boss of The New Gate virtual reality game and defeats them using a flurry of skills. Afterward, the game appears to end for all other players. However, Shin is sent elsewhere through a mystical gate and his logout button disappears. In return, he gains powerful new skills and begins his journey to return home. ;New Characters *Shin ;New Monsters *Gatekeeper of Another World ;New Skills |-|Chapter 2= Chapter 2 (Manga).png|Title Page. Shin encounters Iran.png |Shin encounters Knights inside the Moon Shrine. High Humans are extinct.png|Shin meets Tiera and learns that 500 years have passed. Tiera's curse is lifted.png|Tiera's curse is finally lifted. ;Summary: Shin finds that the game he's been playing as changed vastly. He returns to a place called the moon shrine and encounters a group of Knights looking for the Master of the shop. After the knights leave, Shin meets a girl named Tiera Lucent. She tells Shin its been 500 years since the day all the High Humans disappeared. Shin believes this is the same event that occurred when he completed the game. Shin trades several items with Tiera and helps weaken the curse blackening her elven hair. ;New Characters *Iran *Ardy Schuyl *Tiera Lucent ;New Monsters *Tetra Bear *Twinhead Snake *Flame Boar ;New Skills *<''Purify''> ;New Items *<''Skill Book''> ;New Locations * Moon Shrine (Tsuki no Hokora) |-|Chapter 3= Chapter 3 (Manga).png|Title Page. Tiera tries to repay Shin.png|Tiera gives Shin a letter of recommendation. Bayreuth Kingdom.png|Bayreuth Kingdom. Shin meets Barlux.png|Shin meets the Guild Master. ;Summary: As thanks for lifting the curse on her, Tiera gives Shin what appears to be a simple border pass as thanks. He ventures to the Bayreuth Kingdom and gets escorted to the Adventurer's Guild thanks to his pass. He meets the people who work inside and registers as an official adventurer. Shin meets directly with the Guild Master, Barlux Heim. Barlux reveals that the letter of recommendation from the Moon Shrine is actually extremely valuable. Shin claims he can take care of it but Barlux requires a proper gauge of Shin's power. ;New Characters *Beid *Els Balt (Mentioned) *Celica Lindotte *Cilica Lindotte *Barlux Heim ;New Locations *Bayreuth Kingdom **Adventurers Guild |-|Chapter 4= Chapter 4 (Manga).png|Title Page. Barlux attacks Shin.png|Barlux tests Shin's strength. Shin meets Douma.png|Shin enters the Bear's Den. Shin sleeps.png|Shin's long day comes to an end. ;Summary: In order to properly test Shin's strength, Master Barlux spars with him using his high agility and signature Blue Fang Gauntlets. Shin surprises the Master after subduing him with ease and is welcomed into the guild. Shin stays the night at the Bear's Den Inn where he meets Douma Bear and his daughter Tsugumi. ;New Characters *Douma Bear *Tsugumi Bear ;New Skills *<''Judge''> *<''Willow Throw''> ;New Items *<''Blue Fang Gauntlets''> *<''Light Blue Crystal Armor''> ;New Locations *Bayreuth Kingdom **The Bear's Den |-|Chapter 5= Chapter 5 (Manga).png|Title Page. Els asks Shin about the curse.png|Els asks Shin how he cured Tiera. Shin's first job.png|Shin takes on his first request. Shin encounters Skull-Face Jack.png|Shin happens upon a unique Skull-Face Jack. ;Summary: Its a new day in Bayreuth Kingdom and speaks with Tsugumi during breakfast. He waits until the guild is less crowded to look for a job. He's confronted by Els who asks that he please explain how he managed to lift Tiera's curse. He explains on the condition that Els not tell anyone else about his ability to the rare Purification spell. Afterward, Shin inquires more about the guild system and goes off on his first mission. During the aforementioned job, Shin encounters an abnormal-looking Skull-Face Jack. ;New Characters *Els Balt ;New Items *<''Kazu-uchi''> *<''Mud Lizard Jacket''> *<''Demonic Spider Silk Trouser''> ;New Locations *Bayreuth Kingdom **The Northern Forest |-|Chapter 6= Chapter 6 (Manga).png|Title Page. Shin vs. Skull-Face Jack.png|Shin battles the unique Skull-Face Jack. Shin defeats Skull-Face Jack.png|Shin defeats the monster! Skull-Face Jack victims.png|Victims of the powerful monster return to Bayreuth. ;Summary: Shin battles with the Skull-Face Jack, who is armed with a holy sword and a very high level. For the first time, Shin appears to struggle against an enemy. However, Shin defeats the undead warrior by deactivating his limiter. He returns to the guild to find that there is an uproar about a Skull-Face Jack who attacked a party of adventurers. Shin reveals to Celica and Els that he was the won to defeat the monster. Instead of taking all the credit, Shin prefers to stay under the radar and sets off for lunch at Els's recommended shop. ;New Monsters *Skull-Face Jack (Unique) ;New Skills *<''Crushing Blade''> *<''Limit''> |-|Chapter 7= Chapter 7 (Manga).png|Title Page. Shin meets Wilhelm.png|Shin meets Wilhelm Avis. Bayreuth council.png|A meeting is held in Bayreuth to discuss the Skull-Face incident. Millie asks Shin for help.png|"Please help..." ;Summary: Shin enjoys lunch at Els's recommended shop and encounters a vampire-like man named Wilhelm Avis. Wilhelm carries a legendary weapon, piquing Shin's interest. After lunch, Shin goes to the library to learn more about the new world. Meanwhile, the guild hold a meeting over the status of the Skull-Face and the power of the man who slayed it. After leaving the library, Shin encounters a girl name Millie. Once again he happens upon Wilhelm, who takes the girl away. All seems fine until the girl asks for help before leaving with the Vampire. ;New Characters *Wilhelm Avis *Alad Royl *Kylie Ein *Millia ;New Items *<''Venom''> Category:Manga Volumes